She will be loved
by Mrs.Ishida-to-you
Summary: 18 year old Kari comes home from her 4th anniversay with T.K, but things will take a bittersweet twist. I'm not gonna spill, you read it! Rated PG for now... but in LATER chappies... hehe...
1. Beauty Queen of only 18

Hey y'all! I'm back with another story! I just want to say that is is one of my all time favorite songs! I mean, the first time I actually listened to the lyrics, I was tearing up! Anyway, this is a sweet little Kamato! I just think that they are oddly cute as a couple. Oh, and just to be different, I've decided to put it into chapters! Hehe, not really, I just have to finish up the rest of the fic! (curses at school) O.K, I don't own Digimon, and please, when you review, give me your honest imput, but be nice to some degree! Thanks, it means a lot to me! Any hard flames will be used to make kettle corn! Yummy!

Kari POV

"That was fun, T.K... I loved the movie," I said happily to him, as we stood in front of my front porch. We had just celebrated our 4th anniversary. He looked like he forced a smile to me.

"Yeah... it was Kari..." he said quietly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, a little worried now.

"No... nothing... I'm just a little tired..." he obviously lied.

"T.K., we've been going out now for 4 years, since we were 14... I can tell when you're lying and I can tell when something's wrong... now come on, tell me," I said, looking up into his clear blue eyes. Damn... they remind me so much of his older brother...

"Kari, that's just it... I mean, you're great and all... and I do love you... but I'm afraid I love you as just a friend" he said sadly. I was shocked and not to mention heartbroken.

"But what about... what about when you told me you really loved me in the digital world 4 years ago? What... Did that mean anything?" I asked in a near whisper, on the verge of tears.

"It did... then. But now, I can't honestly say that I love you like that anymore... I'm sorry Kari, but I think it's best if we break up and just stay friends," he replied, a little coldly.

I looked at him for a second, drew a breath to say something, but I couldn't. This was all happening so fast. I sighed and ran up the steps. Taking one last look at him, I slammed the door, and crossed my arms, trying my best to fight back the tears.

_-Beauty queen of only eighteen_

"Hey Kari... Kari? What's wrong?" my brother Tai stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. I shook my head, not wanting to talk to anyone right this minute. Great. This was the day my nosy, annoying, but loveable and funny 21 year old brother had to come home from his college dorm to visit us.

"Kari, don't give me that," he rolled his eyes. I shot him a warning look.

"This has to do with T.K, doesn't it?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Oh come on, Kari... if he didn't see what he had, he's a moron. Don't get all upset over him anyway," I too rolled my eyes, and noticed he was not wearing his pajamas, which was weird. Tai was usually in his PJ's or boxers with a bowl of cereal all day long unless he had somewhere to go.

"Where are you going?" changing the subject usually drew his mind off whatever I wanted him to forget long enough for him to actually forget. It worked.

"Party in one of the dorms," he replied. I saw my chance to forget about T.K. _and_ meet some hot college guys. I may be 18 and just a high school senior, but I got enough attention from the guys at school to know that I'm not bad in the ways of looks and some of them wouldn't care about age anyway.

"I'm going with you then," I said simply, heading upstairs to get ready.

"Oh no you're not," Tai chuckled.

"Yes I am," I said rolling my eyes.

"No you're not Kari" he said, this time more seriously.

"Tai, yes I am. You can't tell me what to do" I said, turning to walk upstairs.

"I know, but Kari, you're too young for a college party!" Tai nearly yelled.

"I'm 18, and legally an adult! It was O.K. for you to tell me what to do when you were the leader of the Digidestined 7 freaking years ago, but I'm not a stupid little kid anymore!"

"You're still way too young!"

"I am not!"

"You are not going!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Kari, dammit! You're too young! These people are a lot older than you, and who knows what freaks may be there!"

"But _you're_ going!"

"_I_ can take care of myself!"

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?!"

"All I'm saying is that it's too dangerous! Don't you get it?!"

"Obviously not!" I screamed, and ran back out the door.

"Kari, come back! Kari!" he yelled, but I didn't stop running.

_She had some trouble with herself_

Sad, lol, I know, I hated writing it! I luv Takari, and I wish that they were an actual couple in the show, but I guess some producers thought it would be funny to mess it up. Oh well, I'm sorry to Takari fans, I'm one of you,I swear! ButI had to do it!

Review button: hey, don't forget to write about me!

Me: (sighs) O.K, the review button would like you to know that he is always there for you to push for... ummm... emotional support. Later, luv y'all!


	2. Always belonged to someone else

Hi guys! Thanx 4 the reviews, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyway, thanks to those who did review! I think next chappie I'll do a list of those who did, it'd be so much easier! Here's the next chapter of 'She will be Loved', which I might add is one of the greatest love songs out there! Maroon 5 rox! Lol, I don't own this song, or Digimon, unfortunately. Any flames will be used to light the candles on my 11 month early 15th b-day cake!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Tai's POV

"Kari, come back! Kari!" I yelled after her, but it had no effect. She just kept on running. I felt like such a jerk, but who knows what would've happened to her if she went! She could've been drugged, she could've gotten drunk, she could've gotten raped, any number of things! God, why didn't she get it?!

I decided to wait until she got back home before I left for the party. 2 hours passed, and I was starting to get worried.

'Be reasonable.. she probably went to a friend's for the night or something... yeah, that's it!' I thought, and jumped for the phone.

I dialed Yolei's number.

"Hello? Inoue residence" a familiar voice said.

"Yolei? This is Tai... is Kari there?" I asked, trying my best to keep calm.

"Sorry Tai.. she's not here... I haven't seen her for about a week,"

"Oh, O.K.... thanks though," I said, disappointed.

'Calm down... try someone else,' I thought.

"Hi, this is Sora," Sora said. I didn't think she'd be over there since Sora herself was going, and my girlfriend would never take her to the party after I said no.

"Hi Sora, ummm... is Kari there?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh hey Tai! No, she's not here... shouldn't she be over there?" Sora asked, with a hint of worry herself.

"No... she bolted out the door after we got into an argument. She wanted to go to the party, but I didn't want her to. I mean, this is a college party, Sora! Don't you think it's just a _bit_ too dangerous?"

"Tai, I don't want to get involved, and I agree with you, but you've got to stop crowding her. She needs some space, and she _is_ 18... you want me to look for her?" Typical Sora... the motherly 'watch everybody's back' type.

"No, that's O.K... I'll just calls some other people... she's probably with someone else anyway... see ya later, Sora,"

"'Kay... love you," she replied, obviously almost as worried as I was.

"Love you too," I mumbled and hung up the phone.

'Who else?' I thought to myself as I flipped through her address book.

"Hello, this is the Takaishi residence, T.K speaking" I wanted to pulverize the little twerp for breaking my sister's heart, but she might've went over there anyway.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"Hi... is Kari there?" I asked, a little colder than I meant.

"No... she's not, Tai... why?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason... at all... later," I said and quickly hung up the phone. Whew, got that over with. Next number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cody?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Tai, what's up?"

"Nothing.. hey listen, is Kari over there?"

"No, but if I see her I'll call you..." he said, also a little suspiciously. The same went for the next numbers I called. Mimi was still in America and Kari wouldn't have gone or been able to go unless she hijacked a plane. Izzy was gone, Joe hadn't seen her for weeks, Davis got all freaked, and Ken was on vacation in Mexico. The last number was written in pink ink, and was hardly readable. It was my best buddy Matt's number, and the last I in Ishida was dotted with a little heart. I seriously doubted she'd be over there. After all, he _was_ related to T.K, he was my best friend, and was 3 years older. But it was worth a shot.

Kari POV

I didn't stop running until it started raining and my chest was about to explode. I looked at my surroundings, and blushed. I had run right to Matt's apartment. Great. Just great.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

Matt has always intrigued me. He seemed like a distant, moody person underneath that messy blonde hair and those deep blue eyes, but I actually knew the real guy. Ever since, well, _ever_, I've always had a huge crush on him, but I knew I couldn't have him. He was older and he was my older brother's best friend. So instead, I went for his likeness: T.K. I had loved T.K., but ever since I first met him years ago before I first met Gatomon, I had something for Matt. Then when I had to wait with him for Tai to return when the Digimon were invading the city, I was completely in love.

When I heard from Tai that Sora had asked him out back when I was 11 at that concert, I was crushed. I pretended to be sorry for Tai, and I was because he was in love with Sora, but secretly I was absolutely crushed. How could Sora, of all people, the girl who was like my older sister and was always there for me, the girl with the freaking Crest of _Love_ for god's sake, do this to me? Do this to Tai? When they broke it off a year later and Sora went to Tai, I was so much happier. Then T.K. asked me out when I was 14. It was fun for a while, but I was glad he broke up with me tonight. I must have subconciously taken myself here, but I was so embarrased. I mean, I'm a dopey 18 year old girl lovestruck on a hot blonde- a _really_ hot, built rockstar rebel blonde, mind you- who's my brother's best friend, and had been since I was _8_! How pathetic is that?

So, did'ja like the new chapter? Kari seems to be in luv, but is Matt? What will he do? Will Tai have a heart attack at age 21? Stick around! Please review, the little button is so cute, it needs some attention!


	3. Look for the girl with the broken smile

Hey y'all! thanx 4 the reviews! I luv u guys! Let's see, a shoutout to Queen of the Sugarplum Faeries (I hope I did your name alright) for updating your story, whichI luv, theladyknights for updating your story and for stickin' with me throught out this story and Who are You, which I promise will be updated soon! And all you others who reviewed! God, I gotta start sorting my reviews instead of just saving htem all in one massive folder so I can properly thank all you! BTW, I don't own Digimon, or the song She will Be Loved. Enjoy!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

'What do I do now?' I thought, just staring up at the apartment.

Matt POV

The phone rang, just as I was getting ready to leave for the party.

"Hello?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Dude, it's Tai. I know this is weird, but is Kari over there?"

"Dude, you have the wrong guy. She's going out with the _younger_ blonde"

"Not funny. I'm serious. We got into a fight, and she ran out the door about 2 hours ago. I called everyone, but no one's seen her at all," As soon as he said that, I started to get seriously worried. Kari was missing, and god knows where she was or what happened to her. I opened the curtain, and was surprised to see her standing there in the rain in front of my apartment (my apartment was on the ground floor level), just staring at the ground.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" he asked.

"I think I have an idea..." I trailed off, and set the phone down on the side table. I faintly heard him yelling, but I ignored him. She was surprised when I opened the door.

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

"Kari? What are you doing here?" I asked softly. I was so glad she was alright, and even more glad she was here. As weird as this may sound, I've been in love with her since before me and Sora broke up. That was partially the reason I broke up with her, but she never knew. No one did. If Tai knew I was smitten with his little sister, he'd literally kill me. He's so damn protective of her.

"Uhh... I was just trying to get away..." she said, and looked away.

"Get away from what? Tai just called. He's really worried about you"

She laughed a hollow, spiteful laugh.

"Yeah, right"

"He is, Kari... You shouldn't be out here in the rain... why don't you go back home so Tai won't get too worried and call the cops or have a heart attack?" I said, but I _really_ didn't want her to leave.

_I want more_

"Matt, I can't" she said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Why not?" I repied, just as softly. She looked up at me with her gorgeous hazel eyes, now full of tears, before just running up and throwing her arms around my neck. Wow, was all I could think.

"I don't want to! I can't! Tai treats me like I'm a freaking 5 year old, and I know T.K's gonna be calling soon.... he broke up with me earlier, Matt! On our freaking 4th anniversary! I can't go back! Can't I just stay here?!" she cried on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel really sorry for her. I hated seeing her like this. I liked seeing her when she was her normal self; loving, sweet, understanding, and nice to everyone. So I did my best to comfort her, although I didn't know how without freaking her out too much. So I just supportively wrapped my arms around her waist.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile_

Kari POV

Ahhh.... heaven is right here, where I am now. Although I was still really upset about this whole freaking day, I must admit, I felt a _whole_ lot better. I was just pouring my heart out on his shoulder, and he didn't flinch or push me away at all when I threw my arms around him. Instead he hugged me back, something I _never_ expected.

"Can't I just stay here Matt? With you?" I asked rather weakly, expecting the worst.

"Kari..." he started, but didn't finish.

"Please? I can't go back, not yet. I don't want to see Tai, and besides I feel kinda guilty for yelling at him like that. Please, please, _please_ can't I stay here for a while?" My voice was really quiet from all the crying and yelling I had done. But then it hit me what I was asking of him. He was probably going to that party too, which meant he'd have to stay here with me and miss out, and take care of me and stuff. God I'm such a jerk. As much as I hated to do it, I pulled away from him.

"Sorry... you... you don't have to let me stay here... I'm really sorry, just being selfish..." I mumbled.

"No, Kari, you can stay here, I don't mind" he whispered. I looked up, and was met by those two dazzling blue eyes staring right back at me.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"You know, It's fine.... I'll just go back home... I really don't wanna be a bother to you... besides, you're going to that party, right?" I whispered back.

"No, actually I was, but you can stay here. I really don't mind,"

"I'll be fine, I really will..." I didn't want to leave, but I felt sorta guilty for pressuring him into doing this. I started to let go of him, but he just wrapped his arms tighter around me, not letting me go, still staring at me.

Matt POV

I don't know why I did it, I probably freaked her out a lot, but I just wouldn't let her go. She insisted on going, but I didn't want her to. I knew I should have just let her go, but I couldn't. She seriously wouldn't be a bother, and besides, once you've gone to one college party, you've pretty much gone to them all; nothing but people making out, getting drunk or high, and _other_ things going on. Not much fun if you don't have a date, even if there _are_ the hot senior chicks flirting with you.

"Matt, what are you..." she asked softly.

"You can stay here... don't leave..." I whispered to her. She looked a little puzzled.

"I have to go apologize to Tai..." she said, half convincingly.

"Please, Kari," I pleaded softly with her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to make you go through too much trouble..."

"I'm sure" I replied.

"But why are you letting me stay?" she asked slowly and suspiciously. Great. Now she thinks I'm some kind of freak rapist or something. Wonderful, that's all I need. Well, I won't be discouraged. If my brother was too stupid to let her get away, I certainly won't be. I guess I was too wrapped up in the moment or maybe I just too busy staring right back into those honey colored eyes of hers to realize or process what I was saying before I said it.

"Because, Kari, I love you" I said very quietly, and only once I saw the shock written on her face did I realize what I had just said. I stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Usually, I was great around the ladies and a real charmer, but I couldn't believe how _blunt_ I was. Great job, Ishida.

O.K, so we learned some major stuff here. Maybe not major, but for the story. Anyways, yes the review button would like to thank all you who thought it was cute. I htink it's cute too.Hehe, please review, and I'll probably have the update for The T.A. in my life up today or tomorrow! As we commonly say here in my part of California, later dudes!


	4. I want to make you feel Beautiful

O..K, hi, I know you guys must be like "wow, she didn't update for THREE weeks," and I am truly sorry! Here's chappie 4, and my first ever list of personalized shoutouts!

To Dragon Mizu: Are you psychic or something? When I read this review, I was like 'whoa! That's exactly what I already have written out!' Lol, I know, Kamato isn't as popular as it should be! They're just so CUTE!

To youigi hunter: Thanx dude! I feel so luved, people like my stories! I used to think I sucked at writing (not thatI think I'm great or anything), but yay!

To Dark Qiviut: Hey, lol, thanx for reading. In my mind, he was just a little... uh..._preoccupied_ at the moment... hehe, oh and, my crush is a HUGE Red Sox fan, and I'm an Angels fan, so he rubbed it in my face that they (gasp, how do I say it?) SUCKED at the world series. I still luv you Angels!

To Little Birdie: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I haven't posted... I hope I can soon!

To Digidestinedgurl: thanks,a nd you seriously never saw a Yakari fic? wow, do you like them together so far? Hehe, they're probably my favorite next to Taiora and Takari!

To SoratoFan: Dude, I have to thank you for reviewing almost all of my fics. I guess Soratos not horrible... but they're one of my least favorite. Actually, Koumi doesn't sound bad... they're cute! I mean, ditzy shopper loves computer supergenius... it works! Lol!

On with the ficcie!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

Kari POV

He said it. He said he loved me. Now the real question: did he mean it? I could see that he was embarrassed; probably didn't think about what he just said. Aww, how cute, I thought.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, Yeah_

"I... You mean it?" I asked very softly. He nodded a little.

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want, Yeah_

Tai POV

I had run over to Matt's apartment because I had no idea what the hell was going on. First he muttered something cryptic and almost inaudible, then left me hanging on the line for about 5 minutes while I was screaming at him to get back on the phone and tell me what happened. I was turning the corner, drenched in cold rain, when I saw both of them. I was shocked and enraged at first. Kari and Matt, my little sister and my best friend, were also almost completely drenched and had their arms around each other and looking _very_ fondly at each other. If you've ever seen the cover of 'Gone with the Wind' or seen the one scene, you'll know what they looked like. But if not, she had her neck arched back and her lips barely parted. And he was looking down at her with a look that said 'I love you but you're confusing me, what do I do now? Do I really love you as much as I think I do?' look. (A/N: Have you ever seen it? I thought that's kinda what the guy's look looked like)

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Matt POV

"Kari, you may not know it, but I have since I was 13" I said. She smiled a little, making her look a whole lot better.

"I have since I was 8..." she trailed off. I was a little confused. "Loved you" she said, answering my unasked question.

"So do you still want to leave?" I asked her softly, hoping for the best.

"No way" she answered quietly, looked me in the eye for one more second, and leaned forward.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Kari POV

I can't believe I did it, but I did. I leaned forward and kissed him, and he didn't back away. I felt like I was the happiest girl a live. Hell, I _was_ the happiest girl alive. At that moment when our lips finally touched in this one sweet kiss after all the years I spent waiting, I knew I truly loved him, as corny as that sounds. I now thought it was cute how sometimes he could snore as loud as my brother. I thought it was funny how he would swear a _lot_ when he got mad, and thought it was hot when he got mad and his eyes turned icy blue. After all these years of dreaming and hoping and wishing, my wish has finally come true.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Tai POV

My rage only lasted for a second. But then I finally realized what I had subconciously known for all these years when she leaned up to kiss him. Kari and Matt were completely in love with each other. This explains why she was so eager to go with me to soccer practice when we were younger (he was in soccer with me), why she was moping around the house with me for 2 weeks when Sora asked him out, why she was just lying on her bed with a stupid dazed look on her face while talking to Yolei on the phone one night after we got home from Matt's house to drop off his homework (he had missed school because he was sick) when she was 15 and I was 18 and she had just seen him coming out of the bathroom from the shower with nothing but a towel on (you should have _seen_ how red they both turned and how much I started cracking up!), why she (another time when we had to go and drop off his homework 'cuz he had the flu when she was 13) was worried sick when his father said that he'd had a 102 fever all day and she rushed to his side when she saw him sleeping on the couch really looking sick, why he never seemed to mind coming over when she was sick or PMSing or having a sleepover, why he was so freaking upset when he believed he let Myotismon get Kari, why he gladly offered to help her with her homework when he was over or offered to drive her and her friends to the mall when I or my parents were too busy, etc.

Even though I originally thought that Kari was too young, I figured that it she truly loved him, and he truly loved her, who was I to get in between that? I smiled to myself, and headed back for home, leaving the two in peace.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Matt POV

This was probably the greatest moment of my entire 21 years here on Earth! I couldn't really focus on one thought, so I just let my mind go blissfully blank. When we finally, and reluctantly, pulled away, I couldn't help but smile a little bit. We were still really close, so we just came closer so that the tips of our noses and our foreheads were resting on each other. She was smiling just a bit, and cocked her head a little to the side.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are_

"So I'm still welcome here"

"'Course," I mumbled, looking over her face. "If Tai knew, we'd be so dead"

"Aww, forget Tai. He can think what he wants. I don't care anymore. Nothing, and I really do mean nothing, especially my overprotective and bull headed older brother, can get me to stay away from you" she said sweetly.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Yeah_

"Well, we should go inside. If we stay out here in the rain, we'll probably catch pneumonia or something" she nodded, and I led her inside.

-

Aww, isn't that just too adorable? I luv this song too! Lol, at first I thought I'd make Tai all overprotective for the whole story, but this works! Lol, please let me know what you think!

Little blue button, there to press

Review my story for my happiness...

Lol,I suck at making up poems... never again. Sorry you had to read that sucky little... 'thing'. Lol


End file.
